I'm Not Jealous!
by Minako-chan Namikaze
Summary: Natsu di gosipkan mempunyai pacar, dan itu membuat Lucy kesal setengah mati. Namun apakah itu kebenaran yang sesungguhnya? /"Hah? Apa maksud perkataanmu? Aku tidak perlu dikasihani oleh wanita mekanik kurus kering sepertimu!" Lucy menatap jengkel Levy./ "Mengakulah kalau kau cemburu, dasar gorila betina!"/ Fanfic oneshoot untuk Edo NaLu! Selamat membaca dan mereview...


Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

I'm Not Jealous © Minako-chan Namikaze

Pair : Natsu Dragion and Lucy Ashley

Genre : Humor and Romance

.

.

"Hhhh..." Lucy Ashley merengut kesal sambil menghembuskan nafas berat. Digenggamnya cangkir gelas yang sudah kosong dengan erat.

"Lucy-san, Juvia pikir Lucy-san sedang cemburu." ucap gadis berambut biru disampinya.

Lucy menoleh kearah gadis itu, dan langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ahahahahaha! Cemburu? Siapa? Aku? Hahahaha!" mungkin nada suaranya menunjukkan kalau dia memang tertawa, tapi kalau dilihat baik-baik dari raut wajahnya, seperti ingin membunuh seseorang.

"Yah, Juvia tahu kalau akhir-akhir ini Natsu-san sangat populer di kalangan gadis-gadis, sampai-sampai hampir setiap harinya dia mendapatkan surat penggemar bahkan pekerjaan yang di khususkan untuknya..." ujar Juvia sambil memainkan sedotan di gelas minumannya.

Mendengar penuturan Juvia, membuat amarah Lucy datang kembali. Dia sama sekali tidak cemburu! Silahkan saja para gadis itu datang ke guild mencari Natsu. Peduli amat kalau hampir setiap hari Natsu mendapat banyak bekal makan siang dari gadis-gadis kota. Dia tidak peduli kalau gadis-gadis itu menghampirinya untuk menitipkan surat kepada Natsu, karena pemuda berambut pink itu sedang pergi menjalankan misi. Tapiiii... Bisa tidak sih nitipnya jangan sama dia?! Bikin emosi naik turun saja! Dan berkat memikirkan itu kembali, Lucy berhasil memecahkan cangkir gelas yang ada di genggamannya menjadi hancur berkeping-keping.

XXX

"Oi, Mira! Lihat Natsu tidak?" tanya Lucy sambil menghampiri bermaid berambut putih itu.

Mira menoleh kearah Lucy dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku belum melihatnya hari ini." jawab Mira.

"Ini aneh. Biasanya Natsu sudah berada di guild sebelum aku datang..." gumam Lucy.

"Mungkin dia tengah sibuk dengan para fansnya! Haha, kasihan sekali kau!"

Lucy menoleh kearah gadis berambut biru berbando yang tengah tersenyum mengejek kearahnya.

"Hah? Apa maksud perkataanmu? Aku tidak perlu dikasihani oleh wanita mekanik kurus kering sepertimu!" Lucy menatap jengkel Levy.

"Mengakulah kalau kau cemburu, dasar gorila betina!" balas Levy tidak kalah jengkelnya.

"Grrrrhhh..." dan kedua gadis ini saling menatap satu sama lain dengan penuh kebencian.

"Hey, kau tahu tidak? Kupikir Natsu sudah mempunyai pacar!" suara Macao langsung mengalihkan perhatian kedua gadis itu.

Lucy dan Levy menoleh kearah pria berkaca-mata bulat itu.

"Ah, aku juga berpikir begitu! Aku pernah mendengarnya berbicara 'Aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia benar-benar manis!' begitu katanya." sahut Wakaba.

"Eh? Natsu-san punya pacar? Kupikir juga begitu. Karena kemarin kulihat dia keluar dari toko bunga sambil membawa bunga mawar dan tersenyum tidak jelas." ucap Cana sambil menuangkan teh untuk Wakaba dan Macao.

Levy tersenyum mengejek kearah Lucy. "Lihatkan? Sekarang kau bisa menangis sepuasnya di kamarmu, haha!" Levy meninggalkan Lucy yang tengah mematung di tempat.

"L-lucy-san? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Juvia sambil menghampiri Lucy.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Lucy sambil menatap Juvia dengan tatapan kosong.

"Habis Juvia pikir Lucy-san sedang cemburu berat. Dan Juvia khawatir waktu Natsu-san datang kesini, Lucy-san akan langsung membunuhnya." jawab Juvia.

"Cemburu? Tentu saja aku tidak—"

"Wah, tidak ada! Bagaimana ini? Padahal aku sudah menyiapkan bekal makan siang ini dengan susah payah." suara seorang gadis tiba-tiba menghentikan kata-kata Lucy.

Lucy dan Juvia menoleh kearah seorang gadis yang tengah berdiri di ambang pintu guild sambil membawa sebuah kotak makan siang ditangannya. Gadis itu melihat Lucy, dan langsung tersenyum sumrigah. Dihampirinya Lucy dan berkata, "Ne, ne! Bisakah kamu berikan ini pada Natsu-sama?"

Dan di detik itu juga, meja yang tengah di tempati Macao dan Wakaba hancur berkeping-keping akibat tinju Lucy.

XXX

"Dimana si pecundang pink itu? Lihat saja kalau ketemu, akan kubuat dia merasakan jurus terbaruku." gumam Lucy dengan geram.

Saat ini dia sedang berjalan menelusuri kota. Dan disetiap langkah kakinya, dia selalu mendapatkan sapaan dan salam ramah dari penduduk kota. Yah, semenjak Edolas di pimpin oleh Jellal, guild Fairy Tail sudah tidak lagi diincar oleh Erza dan Kerajaan. Dan Fairy Tail memutuskan untuk pindah ke kota dan hidup tenang disana. Lucy sendiri juga sangat dihormati di kota ini. Yah, karena selain kuat, Lucy juga baik hati suka menolong penduduk kota yang tengah berada dalam kesulitan. Lucy juga terkenal dikalangan cowok di Edolas, terutama di kalangan guild yang baru berdiri sebulan yang lalu, Blue Pegasus dan Sabertooth.

"Lucy-san?" Lucy menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis berambut putih yang tengah memandangnya dengan alis berkerut.

"Ah, ternyata Yukino." ucap Lucy menyebutkan nama gadis itu.

Yukino segera berjalan kearah Lucy. "Tumben sekali Lucy-san berjalan-jalan di tengah-tengah kota begini? Mencari seseorang?" tanya Yukino.

"Bukan mencari, tepatnya mengincar seseorang. Lihat saja kalau ketemu, akan kupatahkan lehernya!" ucap Lucy.

Yukino langsung sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Ahaha! Aku jadi kasihan dengan orang yang sedang Lucy-san cari." ucap Yukino.

Lucy dan Yukino sudah berteman baik semenjak Lucy membantunya untuk masuk ke dalam guild Sabertooth.

"Ah, itu Lucy-chan dari guild Fairy Tail!" salah satu gadis kota menunjuk Lucy.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu Natsu-sama juga pasti bersamanya, 'kan?" tanya gadis disebelahnya.

"Sepertinya tidak. Ahh~ Kuharap aku bisa naik mobil bersama dengan Natsu-sama yang keren itu lagi!" jerit gadis-gadis yang ternyata adalah salah satu fans dari Natsu Dragion.

"Sepertinya Natsu-san menjadi semakin terkenal, ya? Lihat mata gadis-gadis itu? Untung Natsu-san tidak bersama kita, bisa-bisa dia langsung diterkam oleh kumpulan para gadis." bisik Yukino.

Lucy mengangguk dengan wajah kesal. Benar, Natsu juga tidak kalah terkenal di kota ini. Pribadi Natsu yang ganda itu, membuat para gadis klepek-klepek karenanya. Disisi lain, pemuda itu bisa membuat wajah yang lucu dan menggemaskan. Dan disisi lainnya, pemuda itu bisa membuat wajah yang super duper Cool yang bisa membuat para gadis 98% langsung jatuh cinta kepadanya. Lucy tidak akan kaget, kalau nantinya ada seorang gadis yang tidak mengenal Natsu, lalu kemudian naik mobil bersama Natsu, kemudian sewaktu gadis itu turun dari mobil, dia bisa melihat mata gadis itu yang berubah menjadi love-love dan tidak berapa lama kemudian gadis itu akan menjadi salah satu dari fansnya Natsu.

"Ah! Itu Natsu-san!" teriakan Yukino segera menyadarkan Lucy dari lamunannya.

Lucy segera menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk Yukino. Dan baru saja dia ingin menerjang pria itu, tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika mendapati pemuda pink itu tengah bersama seorang gadis berambut orange. Ditangan pria itu terdapat sebuket bungan mawar.

Lucy langsung mengepalkan tangannya. "Oi! Natsu!" teriak Lucy.

Natsu tersentak dan langsung menoleh kearah Lucy yang tengah menatap garang kearahnya.

"L-lucy-san?!" teriak Natsu.

Lucy segera berjalan menghampiri Natsu dengan raut wajah seolah mengatakan 'waktunya-hukuman-mati'. Natsu langsung merinding ditempat dan menarik tangan gadis disebelahnya untuk kabur.

"AMPUUNN! AKU BELUM MAU MATIII!" teriak Natsu sambil menjalankan mobilnya dan langsung kabur begitu saja bersama gadis berambut orange yang bersamanya tadi.

"Oi Natsuuuu!" teriak Lucy.

"Sabar, sabar Lucy-san.. Terkadang apa yang kita lihat, tidak seperti kenyataannya... Biarpun mereka berdua kelihatan mesra sih.." ucapan Yukino membuat Lucy ragu apakah gadis itu berniat menenangkannya atau malah memanas-manasinya.

"Eh, tadi Natsu-san keluar dari tokoh bunga, 'kan? Hmm... Ini benar-benar mencurigakan. Kabur bersama sambil bergandengan tangan, ditangan Natsu-san terdapat bunga mawar yang ditata rapi, dan... Dan mereka kelihatan mesra sekali! Apa... Apakah mereka pacaran?!"

BUAKK! Ctrak!

"Ano... Lucy-san, sebaiknya kau berhenti melakukan itu... Bisa-bisa tembok guild kita—" ucapan Gray langsung terhenti ketika Lucy menarik kerahnya dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya dengan brutal.

"Apa?! Kau mau bilang apa tadi, hah?! Mau kuhancurkan juga kepalamu?!" teriak Lucy di depan wajah Gray.

"Tidak! Ampuni aku! Juvia-chan tolong aku!" Gray memasang wajah memelas kearah Juvia yang tengah berdiri di depan papan misi.

Juvia menoleh sebentar kearah Gray, lalu membuang muka. "Hmp! Minta tolong saja sama para fansmu itu. Juvia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan boneka salju tidak berguna sepertimu." ucap Juvia dengan dingin.

"Tidak... Juvia-chan.." Gray langsung berlinang air mata.

Lucy berdecih lalu melepaskan kerah Gray.

_"Apa mereka pacaran?!"_

Lucy berdecak kesal ketika ucapan Yukino tadi siang kembali terngiang di kepalanya.

"Argh! Awas kau Natsu!" Lucy kembali berniat menghantam dinding guild yang sudah retak itu, ketika sebuah suara tiba-tiba mengurungkan niatnya.

"Tadaima!" ucap Natsu sambil memasuki guild.

"Ah, selamat datang." sambut Mira.

"Yo, Natsu! Dari mana saja kau? Tidak biasanya kau datang ke guild sore-sore begini..." tanya Macao.

Natsu meringis sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Um, tadi aku kehabisan bensin di tengah jalan, jadi aku harus mendorong mobil dari gurun berpasir sampai ke tengah kota untuk mengisi bensin lagi..." jawab Natsu. Tiba-tiba dia merasakan hawa mematikan yang menusuk punggungnya. Natsu menolehkan pandangannya kearah seorang gadis berambut pirang yang tengah menatapnya dengan tajam setajam pedang.

"Lu-lucy-san... Kenapa kau menatapku seolah-olah kau ingin mencabik-cabikku?" tanya Natsu sambil mundur beberapa langkah.

Lucy tidak menjawab dan malah membuang muka. Lalu dia pergi keluar guild meninggalkan beberapa tanda tanya besar diatas kepala para anggota guild.

XXX

"Ada apa ya dengan Lucy-san akhir-akhir ini?" tanya Natsu kepada Gray.

Gray mengangkat bahunya. "Entahlah, tapi menurutku sikapnya benar-benar aneh. Kenapa dia tidak berteriak-teriak sambil memukulimu lagi akhir-akhir ini?" Gray memegang dagunya.

"Menurutmu bagaimana, Juvia-chan?" tanya Gray kepada gadis pujaannya. Juvia membuang mukanya,

"Jawabannya sudah jelas bukan? Lucy-san sedang kesal pada Natsu-san. Dan juga... Lebih baik kau jauh-jauh dariku. Membuat sesak saja." ucap Juvia.

Gray langsung syok, dan berlinangan air mata. "Juvia-chan... Jahatnya..." ucap Gray.

Juvia mengabaikannya dan kembali menghirup teh yang di siapkan Cana.

"Lucy-san kesal padaku? Memang aku berbuat kesalahan apa padanya?" tanya Natsu.

"Tidak tahu. Yang lebih penting, kenapa Juvia-chan kejam sekali padaku..." ucap Gray.

Natsu menghela nafas berat, entah siapa yang harus dikasihani disini.

XXX

Lucy berjalan kearah apartemennya. Hari sudah malam, dan dia sedang berjalan sendirian dibawah lampu-lampu jalan tanpa ada seorangpun yang menemaninya. Salahkan moodnya yang kurang bagus akhir-akhir ini, sehingga membuat teman-temannya di guild takut untuk pulang bareng dengannya. Tidak masalah buat Lucy. Siapa coba yang merani menyerang Lucy, si penyihir, ah mungkin bukan penyihir lagi, karena semua sihir di Edolas sudah habis di kirim ke Earthland. Maksudnya tidak akan ada orang yang berani menyerang wanita terkuat sekaligus tergarang di Fairy Tail. Semua orang-orang di berbagai kota sudah mengakui kehebatan Lucy.

Langkah Lucy tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melihat siluet seorang laki-laki tengah berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya. Lucy berjalan menghampiri bayangan itu.

"Oi, siapa kau?" tanya Lucy kepada orang itu.

Orang itu tersentak dan segera membalikkan badannya menghadap Lucy. Dan mata Lucy langsung terbelalak mendapati kalau orang sedari tadi berdiri di depan pintu apartemennya itu adalah Natsu.

"Natsu... Mau apa kau malam-malam begini di depan apartemenku?" tanya Lucy sambil menaruh sebelah tangannya di pinggang.

"Anu... Itu.. Aku... Ng.." Lucy menyerngitkan alisnya kesal, tanda tidak sabar dengan jawaban Natsu.

"Kau ini memang selalu mengesalkan!" dan akhirnya Natsu berakhir tragis dengan pelintiran di tangan oleh Lucy.

"A-ampun Lucy-san! Aku kesini cuma mau menanyakan keadaan Lucy-san!" ucap Natsu disela-sela penyiksaannya.

Lucy berhenti memelintir tangan Natsu dan menatap Natsu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Menanyakan keadaanku?" tanya Lucy.

"Iya. Karena akhir-akhir ini sikap Lucy-san aneh sekali. Lucy-san mendadak jadi pendiam..." jawab Natsu.

"Aku? Aku tidak begitu! Aku biasa-biasa saja." ucap Lucy.

Natsu sedikit meringis, lalu menjawab, "Mungkin Lucy-san tidak merasa, tapi kami yang merasa... Apa lagi Lucy-san yang akhir-akhir ini jarang memukuliku.. Bu-bukan berarti aku minta dipukul setiap hari! Hanya saja... Kami merasa khawatir dengan perubahan sikap Lucy-san ini." ucap Natsu dengan takut-takut.

Lucy terhenyak mendengarnya. Benarkah dia begitu? Maaf saja kalau dia membuat seisi guild jadi khawatir, salahkan pemuda berambut pink di hadapannya yang sudah membuatnya kesal akhir-akhir ini.

"Ah, maaf kalau begitu sudah membuat kalian khawatir. Tapi sungguh aku tidak apa-apa... Ngomong-ngomong, dimana pacarmu itu? Kau tidak bersamanya lagi?" tanya Lucy sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Natsu menaikkan alisnya. "Pacar? Aku tidak punya pacar." jawab Natsu.

Lucy langsung melotot kearahnya. "Tidak usah berbohong. Aku tahu kalau kau berpacaran dengan gadis berambut orange yang bersamamu di tengah kota tempo hari. Kalian bahkan saling bergandengan tangan!" ucap Lucy dengan tajam.

Natsu semakin mengerutkan dahinya. "Maksudnya Flare-chan? Aku tidak pacaran dengannya. Kami cuma—" ucapan Natsu langsung terpotong ketika Lucy memukul tembok disebelahnya dengan tiba-tiba.

Ckrak! Tembok itu retak dengan seketika. Natsu langsung merinding melihatnya.

"Tidak usah mengelak. Bahkan Wakaba mendengarmu berbicara 'Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia sangat manis' seperti ini." desis Lucy.

"A-ano... K-kupikir Lucy-san sudah salah paham. Aku sama sekali tidak punya pacar. Dan juga... Kenapa Lucy-san begitu mempermasalahkan hal itu?" tanya Natsu sambil mundur satu langkah dari Lucy.

Lucy terkejut mendengarnya, lalu memalingkan wajahnya.

"T-tidak. I-ini bukan berarti aku cemburu atau apa, hanya saja aku... Argh! Sudahlah! Aku mau tidur saja!" Lucy berteriak sambil melangkah untuk membuka pintu apartemennya.

Namun tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti ketika Natsu menahan tangannya.

"Lucy-san... Ikut aku sebentar." ucap Natsu dengan tampang serius.

Lucy yang melihatnya pun langsung memerah dalam sekejap.

"A-apa-apaan kau?! Jangan pegang-pegang!" Lucy menyentakkan tangan Natsu.

"Tapi Lucy-san harus ikut aku sebentar... Kumohon, sebentaaaarr saja." ucap Natsu dengan wajah memelas.

Lucy yang melihatnya pun jadi luluh dalam seketika.

"Cih, baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama, ya. Aku mau cepat-cepat tidur." bohong kalau Lucy berkata begitu. Padahal dalam hatinya selama apapun itu, dia tidak keberatan asal bersama Natsu. Tapi dia harus menjaga image.

Natsu tersenyum lebar lalu menarik tangan Lucy untuk memasuki mobilnya.

XXX

"Oi, Natsu... Kenapa kau membawaku ke taman kota malam-malam begini?" tanya Lucy sambil mengikuti Natsu yang berjalan di depannya.

"Ssstthh... Nanti Lucy-san akan tahu." jawab Natsu tersenyum misterius sambil menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir.

Wajah Lucy sontak memerah lagi. _"A-apaan ini? Padahal dia tidak sedang berada di dalam mobil."_ batin Lucy.

"Ah, ketemu!" Lucy segera mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pemuda berambut pink yang kini tengah berjongkok di balik semak-semak.

Lucy berjalan menghampirinya, "Apa yang kau temukan?"

"Hehe, ini dia! Seekor anak kelinci!" Natsu mengangkat anak kelinci itu dan menunjukkan di depan wajah Lucy.

Lucy mundur dua langkah, "A-anak kelinci?!" teriak Lucy.

"Kenapa Lucy-san? Bukankah dia lucu?" tanya Natsu sambil mengeluskan pipinya ke pipi kelinci itu.

Lucy langsung memasang tampang jijik melihatnya. Lalu dia melihat kearah semak-semak tempat Natsu menemukan kelinci tadi.

"Eh?" Lucy berjalan menghampiri semak-semak itu.

"Sebuket bunga mawar? Kenapa bisa ada disini?" tanya Lucy.

"Ah, itu untuk makanannya Mimi-chan!" jawab Natsu.

Lucy menaikkan alisnya, "Mimi-chan? Maksudnya kelinci itu?" tanya Lucy.

Natsu mengangguk. "Yup! Karena kupikir tidak mungkin memeliharanya di guild, karena Lucy-san alergi dengan bulu hewan, jadi aku memeliharanya disini saja." jawab Natsu.

"Aku alergi dengan bulu hewan? Sejak kapan?" tanya Lucy bingung.

"Lho? Bukankah Lucy-san selalu menjauhi semua kucing dan anjing di kota? Jadi kupikir Lucy-san alergi dengan bulu hewan. Dan kalau aku memelihara Mimi-chan di Guild, bisa-bisa hidup Mimi-chan hanya bertahan setengah hari saja." jawab Natsu.

Lucy langsung melotot kearahnya, Natsu merinding dengan seketika dan langsung meminta maaf.

"Aku... Sama sekali tidak alergi dengan bulu hewan. Hanya saja aku tidak suka semua jenis hewan. Mereka menurutku... Sangat menjijikkan, kotor, kumuh..." ucap Lucy.

"Tapi, lihat! Mimi-chan sama sekali tidak kumuh. Dia sangat bersih dan putih bagaikan kapas." Natsu menunjukkan kelinci putih itu kepada Lucy.

Lucy menatap anak kelinci itu dengan tatapan ragu.

_"Kalau Natsu menyukainya, kenapa aku tidak?"_ batin Lucy, lalu dia mengambil anak kelinci itu dan menimangnya.

"Hmm, ya kau benar. Anak kelinci ini benar-benar bersih dan lembut." ucap Lucy sambil mengelus bulu kelinci itu.

Natsu tersenyum senang mendengarnya.

"Tuh kan! Itu karena aku dan Flare-chan yang memandikannya!" ucap Natsu sehingga Lucy langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dari kelinci kearah Natsu yang tengah tersenyum aneh kearahnya.

"Flare?! Pacarmu itu? Jadi kalian bersama-sama merawat kelinci ini?" aura hitam kembali menyelimuti Lucy.

"Su-sudah kubilang kalau Flare-chan bukan pacarku! Dia hanya membantuku untuk merawat kelinci ini! Lagi pula dia kan ahli hewan. Dia bahkan punya banyak kelinci dan kucing di rumahnya! Dia memberikanku satu yaitu Mimi-chan karena sudah membantunya memandikkan seluruh hewan peliharaannya." jawab Natsu panik sambil menunjukkan kertas misi yang bertuliskan "Bantu memandikan hewan peliharaan" kepada Lucy.

Lucy menatap Natsu dengan curiga.

"Hmm... Lalu kenapa kalian berjalan berdua di tengah kota sambil membawa sebuket bunga? Dan kenapa kau berkata 'Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengannya lagi. Dia sangat manis.'?" tanya Lucy sambil memeluk kelinci kecil itu.

"Oh itu, Flare-chan bilang kalau Mimi-chan tidak suka makan wortel dan sayuran. Dia lebih suka makan kelopak bunga mawar... Begitu katanya. Lalu kalau soal kata-kataku itu, saat itu aku sedang sangat merindukan Mimi-chan, habis Mimi-chan manis sekali..." jawab Natsu sambil menunjuk kelinci kecil yang tengah berada di pelukan Lucy.

Lucy menatap kelinci itu dan memikirkan kembali jawaban Natsu.

_"J-jadi aku hanya salah paham? Seharusnya aku tahu hal itu sejak awal!"_

Dan dengan wajah yang memerah, Lucy menatap wajah Natsu.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku minta maaf karena sudah berpikiran buruk terhadapmu." ucap Lucy.

Natsu sedikit terkejut melihatnya, dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

"T-tidak apa-apa." ucapnya dengan wajah yang entah kenapa memerah.

_"K-kawaii.."_ batin Natsu. Lalu dia melihat Lucy yang tengah tersenyum lembut kearah kelinci kecil peliharaannya. Kemudian Lucy segera mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Natsu, membuat Natsu kaget dengan seketika.

"Ah, Natsu! Kau boleh memelihara kelinci ini di Guild. Kupikir aku sedikit menyukainya!" ucap Lucy.

"Wah, benarkah? Arigatou, Lucy-san!" ucap Natsu dengan gembira.

Dan mereka pun membawa kelinci itu pulang.

XXX

Saat ini Natsu dan Lucy tengah berada di dalam mobil menuju kearah apartemen Lucy. Mereka berencana untuk membawa kelinci itu ke apartemen Lucy dulu. Habisnya tidak mungkin mereka meletakkan kelinci itu sendirian di guild yang gelap. Lalu kalau Natsu membawa kelinci itu ke asrama Fairy Tail, bisa-bisa Gray terus bersin-bersin karena tidak tahan dengan bulu hewan. Natsu dan Gray tidur sekamar, tentunya dengan tempat tidur yang berbeda.

Natsu menolehkan pandangannya kearah Lucy yang tengah duduk disampingnya sambil memeluk kelinci itu. Wajah Lucy merona sambil terseyum lembut kearah kelinci kecil itu. Dielusnya bulu-bulu putih kelinci itu dengan pelan.

"Aku tidak menyangka ada hewan semanis ini." gumam Lucy. Lalu dia mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Natsu.

"Arigatou na, sudah menunjukkan hewan menggemaskan ini kepadaku!" ucap Lucy sambil tersenyum manis.

Natsu terkejut melihatnya dan dengan tiba-tiba menghentikan mobilnya membuat Lucy kejedot kaca mobil.

"Hey! Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?! Cari mat—" Lucy langsung menghentikan kata-katanya ketika Natsu yang dengan tiba-tiba mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Lucy.

"Na-natsu?" Lucy memundurkan wajahnya beberapa senti dari wajah tampan Natsu yang kelihatan serius. Namun Natsu segera menahan tengkuknya membuat wajah Lucy dengan reflek maju lagi menghadap wajah Natsu.

_"De-dekat sekali..."_ batin Lucy sambil menatap mata onix Natsu yang menatap dalam matanya.

"Lucy..." bisik Natsu.

Wajah Lucy bertambah memerah ketika merasakan hembusan nafas Natsu menerpa wajahnya.

"A-apa?" sahut Lucy sambil berusaha memundurkan kepalanya, tapi tidak berhasil karena tangan Natsu yang menahan tengkuknya.

"Kenapa... Kenapa hari ini sikapmu manis sekali?" tanya Natsu sambil memperpendek jarak diantara mereka.

"Kenapa? A-aku juga tidak tahu! Dan juga aku tidak menunjukkan sikap manis sedikitpun!"

"Apapun itu... Aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi." Dan di detik itu juga mata Lucy langsung terbelalak ketika merasakan sentuhan bibir seseorang di bibirnya. Mata Lucy melotot kaget kearah mata Natsu yang tengah tertutup di depannya.

Natsu melepaskan ciumannya, tapi sama sekali tidak merenggangkan jarak diantaranya dan Lucy. Dilihatnya Lucy yang tengah menganga syok dengan wajah super merah. Sementara kelinci yang sedari tadi dipelukan Lucy, hanya menengadah keatas. Tak mengerti apa yang dilakukan kedua orang itu.

"A-a-apa-apa yang kau—"

"Aku menyukaimu, Lucy." bisik Natsu.

Lucy segera membulatkan matanya.

"Sikapmu akhir-akhir ini aneh sekali. Aku jadi khawatir, Kupikir kau membenciku..." ucap Natsu.

"Aku... Aku..." tampaknya Lucy masih tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa syoknya.

Natsu meraih tangan Lucy dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Kalau kau memang cemburu pada Flare, dan tidak mau aku berpacaran dengannya, maka jadilah pacarku." ucap Natsu.

Lucy langsung menatap Natsu dengan terpanah. Natsu menatap Lucy dengan lembut, dan tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Lucy lagi, Natsu kembali menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Lucy. Kali ini Lucy sudah bisa merilekskan badan dan pikirannya. Dia pun memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Natsu.

XXX

Esok paginya di Guild.

"GHAAA!" terdengar suara jeritan kesakitan seorang laki-laki di dalam sana.

"Ada apa, Natsu? Bukankah kau bilang sikapku akhir-akhir ini aneh karena tidak memukulimu lagi? Nah, sekarang aku akan memukulimu lagi sepuas-puasnya hari ini!" teriak Lucy sambil memelintir tangan Natsu kebelakang.

"A-aku memang bilang begitu. Tapi aku tidak bilang kalau aku minta di pukuli habis-habisan hari ini!" teriak Natsu sambil menangis menahan sakit.

"Apapun itu, rasakan ini karena sudah menciumku dengan seenaknya kemarin!" teriak Lucy. Lalu dia memperkuat pelintirannya.

"T-tapi kan... Lucy-san juga menikmati—Aduuuh! Ampun!" teriak Natsu ketika merasakan Lucy hampir mematahkan lengannya.

"Hah? Kau mau bilang apa tadi? Mau mati?!" tanya Lucy.

"T-tidak! Gray, tolong aku!" ucap Natsu meminta pertolongan Gray.

Gray langsung berdiri tegap. "Lucy-san, sebaiknya kau lepask—"

"Apa? Kau mau kupatahkan juga lenganmu?" Lucy mendelik kearah Gray.

"Silahkan siksa dia sesukamu." ucap Gray sambil mendudukkan dirinya kembali.

"Tidak! Penghianat!" teriak Natsu.

"Lucy, sebaiknya kau melepaskan Natsu. Kasihan 'kan dia." ucap Mira sambil mengelus bulu Mimi si anak kelinci yang tengah memakan bungan mawar di atas meja.

"Benar. Masa' di hari jadian kalian yang pertama cowoknya tiba-tiba tewas di tangan ceweknya. Kan tidak lucu." ucap Juvia sambil mendudukkan diri di samping Gray.

"Juvia-chan! Bukankah ini juga hari jadian kita yang pertama?" tanya Gray.

"B-baka! Jangan bicara keras-keras!" Juvia menjitak kepala Gray. Namun bukannya meringis kesakitan, Gray malah menunjukkan wajah super bahagia.

Seluruh anggota guild menertawakan pasangan itu.

"Wah, Juvia-san. Aku tidak menyangka kalau kau juga memiliki perasaan kepada Gray-san." ucap Cana.

"Y-ya.. Begitulah." ucap Juvia dengan wajah memerah membuat Gray menjerit senang melihatnya.

"Wah wah... Aku tidak menyangka ternyata si tengik Lucy bisa punya pacar juga." ucap Levy sambil mengelus bulu putih Mimi.

Lucy yang merasa tersinggung pun langsung menghampiri Levy dengan jidat yang dipenuhi siku-siku.

"Hah? Maksudmu aku tidak laku seperti wanita mekanik sepertimu begitu?" tanya Lucy.

"Siapa yang kau sebut tidak laku? Dasar Gorila betina!"

"Dan lebih baik kau menjauh dari Mimi. Bisa-bisa dia berubah menjadi kelinci mekanik sepertimu!" desis Lucy.

"Memang kau pikir aku punya penyakit menular apa?!"

"Grrrrhhh..." dan jambak-menjambak pun tak terelakkan diantara dua gadis manis namun brutal itu.

"K-kurasa mulai sekarang kau memerlukan mental dan fisik yang kuat." ucap Gray dengan sweatdrop.

"Um. Natsu-san, berjuanglah dan terus bertahan. Sungguh." Juvia mengangguk setuju.

Sementara Natsu hanya bisa tertawa hambar sambil memandangi pacarnya yang tengah jambak-menjambak dengan gadis berambut biru berbando di depannya.

**Tamat!**

**AN : Fyuh! Akhirnya selesai juga fanfiction oneshoot Edo NaLu ini. Gimana menurut pembaca sekalian? Aku ngefans banget lho sama Lucy dan Natsu versi Edo... Wuah, rasanya pas denger suara Natsu waktu kepribadiannya berubah, pengen nyerit histeris gitu. Habis suaranya itu seksi banget! *plak**

**Haha, ya udah. Author mau jelasin dulu tentang kehidupan di Edolas sekarang. Disini raja Edolas yang baru, yaitu Jellal berhasil menemukan sebuah tambang batu bara dan minyak bumi di sebuah hutan belantara. Lalu dia menyuruh dewan peneliti kerajaan untuk membuat sesuatu dengan minyak bumi dan batu bara itu. Dan jadilah sebuah bahan bakar, bensin, dan sebagainya sebagai pengganti sihir untuk kebutuhan hidup masyarakat Edolas.**

**Udah, segitu dulu. Kalau ada pertanyaan lain, silahkan ditanya. Nanti autor bakal jawab di Sequelnya (kalaupun author mau bikin sequelnya) kalau gak ada sequelnya, author bakal balas di fanfic author yang lain. Kalau begitu sampai berjumpa lagi di fanfic author selanjutnya!**

**Salam manis,**

**Minako-chan Namikaze**


End file.
